


Airport Mishaps

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mi dispiace davvero tanto per i pantaloni.” disse di nuovo il suo vicino di posto, attirando la sua attenzione dalle cuffie non funzionanti.<br/>Dean sbuffò scrollando le spalle. “Succede.” rispose solo.<br/>“Mi chiamo Castiel, comunque.” borbottò lo sconosciuto, che ora aveva un nome. Dean non rispose. “Magari potresti mandarmi il conto della lavanderia.” aggiunse poi.<br/>Dean sospirò di nuovo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).   
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata alle AU

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2dt3cx4)

 

_**Airport Mishaps** _

  
_ Prompt: Destiel, Airport!AU, "Castiel, per sbaglio, rovescia il caffè addosso a Dean al bar dell'aeroporto e gli fa quasi perdere il volo. Quando i due si ritrovano sullo stesso aereo, sono vicini di sedile e 11 ore di volo, a Dean, non sembrano per niente allettanti." _ _  
Note: io son stata in aeroporto solo una volta in vita mia, quindi potrebbero esserci cazzate di quel genere._

 

Dean pensava che la paura degli aerei fosse assolutamente motivata, ma quel giorno, più che aver paura dell'aereo, era irritato per l'intera esperienza che era il prendere un aereo. Perchè non solo avrebbe dovuto sopportare le 11 ore di volo, no, aveva anche appena passato due delle peggiori ore della propria vita nel solo tentativo di salire sull'aereo in uno stato vagamente sereno.

Invece gliene erano successe di tutti i colori; prima l'extra per la valigia che pesava troppo, poi la perquisizione perchè pensavano fosse un tipo sospetto, il ritardo dell'aereo dovuto a neppure voleva sapere quale bislacco motivo, la tizia del fastfood dell'aeroporto che gli dava il panino sbagliato e si rifiutava di cambiarglielo e per chiudere in bellezza, il tizio che gli versava il caffè addosso mentre passava di fronte al bar cercando di andare ad aspettare in un angolo in cui non potessero succedergli altre disgrazie. Ma la cosa peggiore, era il dover star seduto per le successive 11 ore accanto al tizio che gli aveva ridotto ad un disastro i pantaloni, senza aver neppure della musica da ascoltare visto che l'universo lo aveva punito anche col far smettere di funzionare le cuffie del suo lettore mp3.

“Mi dispiace davvero tanto per i pantaloni.” disse di nuovo il suo vicino di posto, attirando la sua attenzione dalle cuffie non funzionanti.

Dean sbuffò scrollando le spalle. “Succede.” rispose solo.

“Mi chiamo Castiel, comunque.” borbottò lo sconosciuto, che ora aveva un nome. Dean non rispose. “Magari potresti mandarmi il conto della lavanderia.” aggiunse poi.

Dean sospirò di nuovo. “Senti, lascia perdere, okay? Questa giornata è stata abbastanza un cesso, puoi fare mezz'ora di silenzio? Magari riesco ad addormentarmi prima della partenza e svegliarmi solo quando saremo arrivati.” esclamò mentre ancora tentava di capire se il problema alle cuffie si potesse risolvere.

Qualche istante dopo, Castiel, gli passò le sue senza che neppure Dean lo avesse chiesto – non che lo avrebbe mai fatto-, senza aggiungere una parola, fissandolo solo intensamente. La cosa in realtà era un po' inquietante, ma Dean le accettò perchè aveva pur sempre bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fossero le lunghe ore di volo se non voleva farsi venire un attacco di panico. Poi, sentendosi un po' in colpa per l'esser stato tanto scortese, aggiunse. “Grazie. Dean. Il mio nome, intendo. È Dean.”

Castiel, sorrise e annuì, prima di immergersi nella lettura di un libro che Dean non aveva neppure notato avesse recuperato dalla rastrelliera.

UH, magari quelle 11 ore non sarebbero state poi così male, dopotutto.

 


End file.
